


Considers/headcannons of this green hairy husband of mine

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep, Smut, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: Smut





	1. Morning seks :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

I wake up in a familiar bed, buck naked as I feel something big and hairy cover my back side.

I decide to stay still, not wanting him to know I'm awake yet.

It feels so nice.

I'm not under any covers but the body heat my creature is producing is keeping me warm.

I feel him breathing down my neck as I just enjoy the feeling of it and I am quick to pass out again.

Buut.

I am soon woken up again by a hairy finger stroking up and down my arm, softly.

I decide to pretend to be asleep, letting out a fake "hnng" noise as I turn to lay on my back, letting my head drop so it's facing him, or his chest as he was much taller then me.

I breathe in his musky scent as I feel him slide the same finger down between my breasts and down my stomach and down to my pussy, tickling my clit.

I giggle as it does fucking tickle so much, clenching my thighs together, letting him know that I am in fact awake.

 _Grinch voice_ "So, you are awake?" He says as he slides two fingers down my chest, again, pressing a bit harder into my skin as he goes down.

Down to my already dripping pussy.

"I am" I say innocently as I open up my eyes before looking up at a green smiling face.

I blush at him as he gives me that wicked smile while his hairy fingers start dancing around my clit.

I hitch a breath as I keep eye contact with him, his grin widening.

I'm forced to close my eyes and throw my head back as he plunges two fingers into me, his incredibly long fingers reaching my g-spot in an instant.

"Ugh you're such a bastard" I say as he tickles my clit again with his thumb, making my hips grind into his hand.

"And I am proud of it" He says pressing down on my clit as he starts stroking my g-spot softly.

I shudder a breath as I arch my back, grabbing the sheets as he start rubbing my clit.

"What a sight. Loving to get pleased by a disgusting bastard like me" He says as he starts hitting my g-spot repeatedly.

I scream his name as my orgasm hits me, _hard_.

He takes me down slowly, finishing what he had started.

"Mmmmmh" He hums as he retreats his hand, licking my cum clean of his hairy fingers.

"Was it as good as it was for me?" He says before leaning down to press his lips to mine.

I moan into the kiss before he breaks it to give me that wicked smile again.

I'm fucked now.

_Literally_


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff leading to eventual smut that was not written.

So my friend tells me that my green husband smells like garbage so I decide to give him a nice bubble bath.

I'll wash him thoroughly and he'll get a bit feisty when I try to wash his face so he pulls me into the tub with him.

I scold him even though that was a bit funny before drying both of us off.

I dry off first before getting out a brush and a blow dryer and drying him and brushing him as if he were a dog at the dog saloon.

He kind of enjoys it but when I put a tiny red bow in his bangs and tell him he looks cute he tells me to fuck off.

I bring him over to the bed when we are all dry and clean.

And when we get there, he shoves me down onto it, making me wet again.


	3. Sad Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

I'm sitting on my couch in a dark room and the only light source is the light coming from my TV.

My favorite movie was on and I had my pop corn and my drink but there was something missing.

Then a certain hairy green fellow walks into the room and makes his way to the couch.

He's all grumpy, arms crossed as he sits down next to me with a "hmpfh" sound.

"You alright there love?" I ask him, putting the pop corn away.

"No" He is quick to say, frowning and turning his head away from me.

"What's wrong?" I say as I turn on to my hands and knees on the couch, crawling closer to him.

He shakes his head, his head still turned away from me.

"Come on, you can tell me" I say as I put a hand on his hairy green thigh, stroking it up and down.

"It was just-" He starts before scoffing.

"You'll think I'm ridiculous" He says finally turning his head to look at me.

"I will not, no matter what it is. Just tell me" I say as I stop your hand on his thigh and just let it stay there, bringing my other hand to his shoulder.

"Well, you know how I did not like Christmas and I'm trying my hardest to be positive about the whole thing" He says and I hum, he was and had been trying very hard.

"Yeah I bought one of those Christmas sweaters that I really liked and when I went outside some kids made fun of me and I wanted to _eat them_ " He says, growling the last two words.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry that happened to you" I say hugging him, pressing my body to his side.

He lets out an annoyed sound, like a "hnng" sound maybe.

"You've been such a good boy. You should show me that sweater sometime, I bet it looks wonderful on you" I say before planting a kiss on his cheek.

I think I see a hint of pink spread across his cheek but that could have just been the TV.

"Come on now, cheer up. Watch this movie with me" I say moving away from him and to my old spot on the couch.

"Fine" He says rolling his eyes, moving on his butt towards me.

"Come snuggle with me" I say warmly and he is quick to lay his head on my lap, bringing his feet onto the couch.

"Mmmh, that's a good boy" I say as I start petting his head, scratching behind his ear from time to time.

After a few moments he starts purring.

I sigh happily, knowing I can always cheer him up and after sometime he falls asleep as I hear faint snores come from his mouth.


	4. A naughty little who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

It was one night in Whoville, the night before Christmas actually, where I was fast asleep, as usual.

It was around midnight when I was woken up by footsteps on the roof.

Must be Santa, I think to myself.

I had always been a fan of Christmas, just because of the food and the gifts of course and I've always wanted to meet Santa.

So, being me, I got out of bed, put on my nightgown and slippers and tiptoed down my stairs.

I walked quietly on each step, stopping on the middle of it.

There was a man there in a Santa costume.

I couldn't see his face but I didn't care.

That was my Santa.

"Santa?" I ask looking down at him as he jumps at my voice.

"Ye-yes sweetheart" He says turning around, holding a gift in front of his face so I couldn't see it.

I notice the bag besides him.

"Are you taking away my gifts?" I ask him as I make my way down the stairs and he backs up as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Na-no, I was putting them under the tree you see" He says before removing the gift from his face and tossing it under the tree. 

I look at him in shock, as his green hairy face appears, yellow eyes boring into mine.

"That's right little girl, I am no Santa. I'm the Grinch" He says growling his name and just when I was supposed to be scared I was wet.

My knees go weak and I rub my thighs together.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he notices my doing, confused, dropping the whole

"Look at me I'm scary" schtick.

"I'm not sure" I tell him and I see his frown turn upside down.

He's smirking at me.

"I, the Grinch, is making you, wet?" He asks, rolling the R in his name, grinning widely the last word.

"I don't know? Maybe?" I ask as I start backing away up the stairs, not wanting him to know my disgusting fantasies about him.

"Why don't we find out then?" He asks me getting ready to chase me.

I bolt up my stairs and into my room and he follows me close behind.

"I don't think that is necessary" I say as I close the door behind me but he just kicks the door open and I jump onto my bed.

"Oh I think it is" He says mockingly before doing one of those exciting jumps of his.

"Now, show me how sloppy I've made you" He says as he crawls onto the bed with me before grabbing at my night gown and having a look under it.

I yelp as I try to cover myself.

"Come on, stop fighting. I've been watching you" He says as his hairy fingers touch my wetness.

"You are and have been a naughty girl this year. You aren't even wearing panties" He says smirking as he starts stroking me and I stop struggling, letting him do as he pleases, like I've always fantasized about.

I stiffle a moan as I cover my mouth, opening up my legs, letting him in.

"Oh, did she decide to be a good girl now?" He asks, lifting up my gown and looking down at my aching pussy.

"Just do, just fucking do it. I'm disgusting anyways" I say, removing my gown, presenting myself naked on the bed.

"Oh well I mean, I don't think you are disgusting" He says surprisingly kindly, removing his Santa hat.

"You don't?" I ask, backing up on the bed, grabbing my knees.

"No I don't, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you like. I'll show you some of the things you've fantasized about, my little girl" He says crawling closer to me so he's hovering over me.

I feel that ache below as he speaks and I just bite my lower lip and nod at him.

"Just hurry up and fuck me" I say breathily, pulling him down by his jacket, wanting to taste him.

He chuckles before pressing his green lips to mine.

They were soft, softer then I had imagined and softer then any human's.

I am quick to open up his jacket and pants and he breaks the kiss to remove them all the way.

"It gets a little too hot in there" He says as he sits back on his heels, presenting me his furry green body.

I moan at the sight of him and raise myself up just enough so I can stroke his fur.

"Hhhh, you're much softer then I imagined" I say looking up at him in awe.

He chuckles at me before pushing me down into the bed.

I whimper in surprise as he leans down to attack my neck.

I sigh as I grab his head, keeping him there as his hairy body presses against mine.

I stroke him as he kisses his way down my body and when he goes low enough he opens up my legs.

He stops above my aching pussy and I look down at him, biting my lower lip.

He just looks down at it breathing heavily before looking up at me.

His yellow eyes glowing.

He watches me as he starts breathing on it and I whine at his hot breath on my pussy.

He smirks at my reaction before diving right in, starting by kissing all around my lower lips, avoiding my clit on purpose.

"Mmmmh, come on man" I whine as I try to grind into his face, wanting more friction.

"My sweet little girl, I'd love to tease you all night just so I can see how wet I can make you but I have other houses to get too. So we have to make it, quick-ish, I haven't done this in a while so I'm sure it won't take me long" He says growling into your cunt before having a big lick from slit to clit.

"Ah, yes!" I yell, grabbing at the sheets.

He smirks against my pussy before licking me some more, making sure to lick all of my lady juices.

I struggle to keep my legs open every time he licks my clit, but he holds them open for me and I try solve that problem by grabbing the sheets and arching my back.

"Hhhh, please just hurry up, make me cum, come on! Please!" I yell and he just chuckles, wanting to make me wait some more.

"Good girls get rewarded my love. Are you a good girl?" He asks as he sticks two fingers into me.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes I'm a good girl!" I yell at him just wanting him to finish me off quick, it's getting too much.

He makes a hook with his fingers and starts fingering me slowly, locating my sweet spot in an instant.

"Oh god please" I whine as I watch him lower his face to my clit again, taking it into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

I moan loudly as he starts fingering me quickly as he sucks on my clit, making my legs tremble.

"Ah, yes!" I yell as I'm pushed over the edge, covering his face with my juices.

The Grinch takes me down slowly, licking me clean as I catch my breath.

"Fuck me, that was good" I say before letting out a shudder.

"Is my little girl happy now?" He asks as he climbs up my body.

"Yes very. The only thing I need now is you inside of me" I say before he lowers his face to mine, crashing our lips together.

I moan into the kiss granting him access to my mouth as I slide my hands down to his butt, pulling him closer to me, pushing our crotches together.

I whine into the kiss as I start grinding on his rock hard cock, already slick with my juices.

"Do you want me inside you?" He asks, purring into my ear after breaking the kiss.

"Mmmh, yes, yes please" I say before whining, loudly.

"Tell me" He purrs into my ear before somehow flipping me over so my butt is facing him.

I whine as I lay flat on my stomach while The Grinch spreads my legs, pushing his knees under my thighs.

"Tell me, love" He says rubbing his erection against my butt and cunt, teasing me even more.

"I want you to fuck me, please just fuck me! I've been a good girl all year, I deserve this" I tell him, I even raise my butt a bit for emphasis.

"Yes darling girl" He says before lining his cock up with my opening before pushing inside.

I groan into the sheets, all of this getting too much for me.

"Ah please, may I grab my vibrator" I ask as I push against him.

"Yes my darling" He says removing his cock and I crawl over to my nightstand, opening up the drawer and grabbing my vibrator.

I get back to my spot and The Grinch is quick to push back inside me.

"Oh god yes" I say as I hear him growling behind me before turning on my candy cane vibrator.

"A candy cane vibrator? You're killing me" Grinch laughs as I ease the vibrator under me to make sure my clit gets some attention too.

"That's the only thing those suckers sell in these stores out there" I say laughing before I finally find my clit and moan into the sheets.

"Fair enough" He says as he pushes all the way in and growls as my pussy quivers around him.

"That's right sweetness, take all of me" He says growling as he rests on his hands on each of my sides.

I whimper into the sheets as he impales me, stretching my inner walls.

He growls as he feels me push against him and I actually start to feel that familiar warmth in my nether regions as my orgasm nears.

"I can feel you closing around me? Are you about to cum my love?" He asks in between breaths as he starts thrusting.

"Yeh-yes!" I scream into the sheets as I do.

My pelvis trembles from my powerful orgasm and I take a while, coming down from my high.

"Hhhhh, why are you so good? Fuck" I say whining into the sheets as I hear him chuckle behind me.

"I've never been told I was good before and I can't say I have much experience. How much experience do you have?" He asks starts thrusting again.

"Ah! None actually" I say as I push against him to meet his thrusts.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks as he starts growling, letting me know he's close.

"I am yes" I say proudly.

"Ohhhh ohhhh" He says pulling out quickly.

"Christmas almost came early. Raise you butt up my dear" He says and I do as he says, keeping my upper body down, face pressed into the sheets.

He sticks himself back into me again, thrusting quickly as soon as he does.

"Oh, oh god" He says as he starts hitting my sweet spot making me clench around him, making me release more of my lady juices.

"Oh baby, do you squirt when you pleasure yourself?" He asks as he grabs my hips, thrusting into me harder and harder.

"I do" I scream into the sheets as he takes me over the edge, making me gush around him.

As soon as he feels that he groans and fills me up with his cum.

I can't keep myself up anymore so I'm forced to lay down into the bed, taking him with me.

He just lays there on top of me, breathing hot breaths into my ear, holding himself up a bit just to make sure he doesn't put all of his weight on me.

We lay like this for a few moments before he finally pulls out and rolls of off me.

"That was definitely something" He says putting his hand over his head and his other on his stomach.

"Sooo, will I ever get to see you again?" I ask him rolling onto my side to face him.

He looks down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, like if you want to, sure?" He says hesitantly and I am quick to answer him.

"Yes! I would love that!" I say quickly, scooting closer to him, sliding my hand above his, across his belly.

He throws his arms up, startled before putting his hands back and this time he puts his other hand on top of my hand.

I sigh as I snuggle up to his side, breathing in his musky scent.

"Did you actually enjoy our time together?" He asks me as he starts stroking my hair.

"I loved it" I say smiling at my own words.

"Hmm, now my dear. As much as I would love to stay here with you I have to get back to what I was doing" The Grinch says as he turns to face me.

I sigh deeply as I look up into these yellow eyes of his.

"Fine, if you promise you'll be back soon" I say giving him a fake pout.

"I promise I will be back soon my dear" The Grinch says before pressing his lips to mine.

I catch his lips with mine but as soon as the kiss starts it ends.

"I'll see you soon my dear" He says as he dresses himself before bowing and exiting the room.

The Grinch decided to leave the gifts he was about to steal and return the gifts he had already took, he then went back home before it was Christmas morning.


End file.
